PROJECT SUMMARY The Administration Core (AC) will be the primary mechanism for integrating the scientific, management and administrative activities of the Center including the 4 Research Projects ? (1) Vibrio Bacteria; (2) Cyanobacteria (3) Chemistry of Cyanobacterial Toxins and (4) Toxicology of Microcystin toxins, Vibrio Bacteria and Microplastics on Human Health and Disease and the Community Engagement Core (CEC). The overall goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to ensure the full integration of the 4 Research Projects and the CEC, along with all internal and external partners into one thematically driven research Center which can address immediate and long terms effects of climate change on coastal ocean science and public health. Research, outreach, dissemination, and public health prevention messaging will be fully integrated by the AC, which will be the mechanism by which this scientific, technical, management and administrative integration is directed and achieved. The AC is led by the Center Director and the Center Deputy Director, who are supported by the Center Management Team (all Research Project Directors and the CEC Director) in day to day operations. It will be assisted by the External and Internal Advisory Committees, who will advise the Center by providing reviews of Center, Core and Projects and more long term planning and research guidance. This collective approach ensures that research timelines and the research activities of each Project and the CEC are linked and focused towards meeting the overall goals and aims of the Center and that the climate change, environmental and biomedical science aspects of each different Project are fully integrated. The AC will work closely with the CEC to ensure it is fully integrated into each Research Project, especially for translation of predicted effects of climate change on Vibrio infections and Cyanobacterial toxin production, individually or in combination with microplastics exposure and resulting adverse effects on human health. The CEC will translate these findings on climate change effects on Vibrio bacteria and Cyanobacterial toxins and resulting effects on human disease processes and seafood safety, developing effective health educational messaging targeted at high risk individuals (e.g. underlying liver disease; immunocompromised) and Environmental Justice/minority communities and ecoforecasts that alert the public about increased risk of exposure to highly virulent Vibrio bacteria and highly toxic Cyanobacteria. The AC will work with the research Projects and the CEC to ensure that they all serve the Center requirements in their respective areas of research and focus (stakeholders, communities and at risk individuals) with a specific focus on minority and Environmental Justice Communities.